Kirk Cage
Kirk Cage Kirk Cage is the head and founder of the Cage Consortium. Despite his huge personal wealth and influence, few details are known about one of the most powerful men of Sharkhead Isle: Kirk Cage, a shady businessman from the US, was the first to realize the resource potential of Sharkhead Isle. Borrowing money from several sources—including the Marcone Family of Port Oakes—Cage quickly bought all the land and formed a new corporation, the Cage Consortium, to mine the veins of bauxite that marble the island. (1) As owner of the island and all its mining rights, Cage had the money and power to demand the Governorship of Sharkhead Isle. Securing his position by working closely with Lord Recluse, Cage was able to set all labor laws to suit his own business needs. Greedy and callous, Cage continually increased hours and decreased pay for the miners until they eventually revolted, beginning the famous “Sharkhead Labor Movement”. Finally, and aided by the hero Scrapyard and his wife, Darla Sinclair, the underpaid and exhausted workers revolved. The pinnacle of this rebellion was the ill-fated protest march through the streets of Sharkhead. (1) Kirk Cage in response hired a local pirate and bounty hunter known as Captain Mako to stop the march. In order to halt the protest, Mako attacked Scrapyard with vicious precision, attacking again and again as he struggled through the streets. Bloodied and broken, Scrapyard led the horrified miners to the now infamous Pier 7 where Mako finally dismembered him. Fragmented and disheartened, most of the cowed miners returned to work, though a small band of rebels continues to fight against Cage, naming themselves the Scrapyarders in honor of Scrapyard’s sacrifice. Today the Scrapyarders have returned to work but remain extremely volatile, waiting for any chance to strike out at their oppressors. (1) Today almost everything on Sharkhead Isle is related to Cage’s mine: The Pit itself is a maze of holes, troughs, and enormous ditches dug into the belly of the island. Unconstrained by OSHA regulations. Dominating the landscape of the island is the Hellforge, one of the largest blast furnaces ever built. Smelting all the bauxite raised from the Pit, Hellforge is a smoky bastion of relentless industry – with belching flame, pounding steam hammers, and flowing channels of molten steel. Behind the forge, the Crush is piled high with rubble and cast-off from the mining process. The workers’ shanties, the graveyard filled with workers’ bodies, the shipping port for the mined mineral, and virtually everything else found on Sharkhead allows Cage to keep his mine running 24/7. Only Villa Requin seems out of place, an upscale residence built to house Cage and his top employees in comfort away from the rabble of the rest of the island. (1) Kirk Cage also has a daughter, Crash, but the two haven't spoken since she ran away and joined up with some crazy young mystics who thought they could make good with the Circle of Thorns. (2) Since then, Crash has done as much as she can to cause damage to the Cage Consortium. No other details are known about the wife or any other members of Kirk Cage's family. Sources 1 - CoV Official Site: Sharkhead Isle 2 - Crash Cage bio Category:Game Background